rabbidsfandomcom-20200222-history
Rabbid Mollusk
'''Rabbids Mollusk '''is the second episode of Rabbids Invasion and the second episode of season 1 Characters *Rabbids *Louie *Police *Mona *Fugitive *The Four Starfishes *Octopus Plot The episode begins with the Rabbids walking on the sand then discover and start playing with a starfish by poking at it, having a tug-of-war, and throwing it back and forth. Meanwhile, at a beachside shop, a man named Louie is about to go fishing as a news report about an escaped criminal is heard on tv. His wife stops him, saying he's not going anywhere until he cleans the window of their shop. Meanwhile, the Rabbids are seen launching starfish like slingshots back and forth, but one Rabbid launches a starfish too far and it lands on the window that Louie is cleaning. His wife thinks that he did it and tells him to start over. As Louie starts to clean the window again, he sees the starfish on his squeegee and throws it toward the beach. The starfish lands on one of the Rabbids. The other Rabbids judge how he looks with the starfish on his head. Meanwhile, the dangerous criminal from the news report is seen fleeing in a stolen car. He chuckles when another news report about him is heard on the radio. Meanwhile, one of the Rabbids starts pretending that he is a sheriff, with a starfish badge on his chest, shooting a pop-gun. Then the Rabbids do a fasion show with the starfishes used as bikinis, but are jealous when one of the Rabbids uses an octopus as a customizable wig. They throw their starfishes away again and they get on the shop window with Louie not noticing as he says he finished. His wife then gets angry with Louie, thinking he's playing with her and Louie notices the starfishes on the window. His wife says it is even worse than it was before and Louie starts cleaning it again. Meanwhile, the criminal is still fleeing in the stolen car, but is spotted by a police car and starts to go full speed ahead. Meanwhile, the octopus jokes with the Rabbid by poking his back, making him turn around constantly. Eventually the octopus starts attacking the other Rabbids, and they try to get the octopus off their friend's head. Then a lot of police cars are seen chasing the criminal and he goes even faster. One of the Rabbids tries using a baseball bat to knock the octopus off, but it blocks every attack. Finally all the Rabbids rush in and try to pull the octopus off the Rabbid's head. Just as Louie finishes cleaning the window, the Rabbids send the octopus flying off of the Rabbid's head and it's about to land on the window but Louie sees it in the reflection and kicks it away. The octopus lands on the criminal's car and he starts losing control. Louie then says he's DONE cleaning the window and that he's going fishing, but his wife is shocked when the criminal in the stolen car crashes into the window that Louie just cleaned. She starts calling out to Louie to come back, but he ignores her. Meanwhile, the Rabbids see the crash and one of them gets red spots all over him, presumably from the octopus's tentacles earlier. They're all fascinated by the new look, and the Rabbids start playing with a toy gun that pops out plungers, leaving red spots when pulled off them. As the Rabbids play, Louie does not hear them as he is saying "there is peace in the valley at last". The episode ends here. Gallery rabbids-invasion.jpg Rabbid starfish.jpg Trivia * Running Gag: Old man trying to clean the window. * The main antagonist(s) is: The Octopus. * Note: In this article and many other ones, some humans are named so one would be able to keep track of who's who (this includes the character pages). One should not rely on these names for they are not official. Category:Season 1 episodesCategory:EpisodesCategory:Rabbids Invasion episodes